¿Qué paso?
by XxAshiaxX
Summary: Te despiertas y estas en una cama rodeado de chicos y no logras recordar lo que hiciste anoche... Una historia pequeña Style con otras parejas fugaces...


**Bueno aquí les traigo un fanfic cortito de esta pareja, quería intentar escribir algo de esta pareja y esto salío espero que les guste...**

* * *

No sé cómo ni porque termine debajo del… De todas las personas tenía que ser el… ¿Por qué me tuve que emborrachar? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué siquiera pensé en tomar?… Yo no soy de tomar, pero claro si tienes a millones de malas influencias a tu alrededor que por poco y no te golpean por no pensar siquiera en tomar, bueno las cosas ocurren solas… Pero bueno eso es lo único que recuerdo de la noche anterior… Ni más ni menos por el momento… Tal vez la mejor opción sería levantarme e inspeccionar el área…

No paso más de 2 minutos que levante mi vista y estaba rodeado de chicos… todos amontonados en la cama de manera diferente… ¿Qué carajo es esto? ¿Una orgía? O todos teníamos tanto frio que no se nos ocurrió mejor idea que dormir todos juntos para mantener el calor… De cualquier forma hacer especulaciones sobre la situación actual no me llevaría demasiado lejos, así que decidí levantarme muy sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie… Trate de moverme pero algo me mantenía sujeto a la cama, mire asustado. Tal vez fue una orgía algo sadomasoquista y yo me encontraba sujeto a la cama por esposas… Nadie sabe… Lo pique con mi dedo y era algo suave así que me arriesgue a mirar. Un brazo me mantenía con cariño cerca de su cuerpo, el cual no podía notar ya que se encontraba debajo del matojo de sabanas, las cuales levante para ver a quien pertenecía…Y al ver de quien era me sonroje a más no poder, por que el dueño de ese brazo era la causa de mis suspiros hace más de un año, a pesar de conocerlo desde pequeño recién notaba los sentimientos mas allá de la amistad que me liaban a su persona. Muchas cosas habían influido mucho a mi enamoramiento, cosas de las cuales hasta la persona más sínica hubiera caído al momento de siquiera pensar en que alguien te mencionara algo así.

-No no, no puedo pensar algo así el es mi mejor amigo- susurre

-Mm Kyle… No te vayas… Yo t... te… ammmnh… -¿Qué estaba por decir Stan? Carajo termina la maldita frase desgraciado… Tranquilo Kyle inhala, exhala… Tal vez no quería decir nada tal vez quería decir yo amo tu ¿Gorro? No lo sé de cualquier manera no quería decir eso… Después de todos nuestros sentimientos no son correspondidos… "Gracias conciencia siempre tan pesimista"

Quite el brazo de Stan despacio y intento abrazarme otra vez pero Salí de la cama antes… Debía ver lo que paso en la noche, porque por desgracia pero en mi caso suerte nunca falta la persona que graba todo lo que ocurre durante toda la noche… Debía averiguar primero lo primero donde estaba, segundo descubrir como llegue aquí, tercero conseguir una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, y cuarto y no menos importante descubrir qué carajo dije e hice borracho, porque les juro que siempre ocurre en las películas que los protagonistas terminan confesándose ebrios y terminan acostándose, pero en mi caso tenia suerte si me ponía una orden de restricción de por lo menos 2 km de distancia.

Luego de descifrar que me hallaba en la casa de Token y que habíamos decidido hacer una pijamada todos juntos ya que sus padres se encontraban de viaje, decidí iniciar la búsqueda de la cinta de grabación porque si mal no recuerdo Cartman dijo que grabaría todo para conseguir más material de burla. Comencé a ver el video, adelante muchas partes ya que logre recordar todo hasta que me puse borracho, adelantando unas dos horas de video empezó la parte difícil… Ver que estupideces había dicho, pero me impresione al no ser el único que decía o hacia estupideces, como por ejemplo Craig no se despegaba de Tweek el cuál no paraba de preguntarle que le pasaba, el otro le contesto susurrándole al oído algo, lo cual logro que Tweek se pusiera mucho más tenso de lo habitual. Craig tomo su mano y se lo llevo lejos de donde la cámara llegaba a grabar. Note que todos estaban algo…Mm como decirlo sutilmente…cachondos… Kenny y Cartman no paraban de manosearse algo que para mi desgracia no paso desapercibido, Token y Clyd se besaban sin pudor frente a todos, como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Y yo y Stan estábamos meta decirnos que no amábamos cuántos hijos íbamos a tener, donde nos íbamos a casar… Puras cosas que se hablan todos los días con un amigo. Lo trate de tomar con calma hasta que note que yo y Stan nos besábamos apasionadamente en el sillón, y lo recordé así es como yo termine debajo de él. Pare el video, no podía ver más mi cara iba a estallar, volví a mirar el video para sacarlo pero tenía una vista perfecta de el beso que nos dábamos yo y Stan.

Escuche algo caerse a mis espaldas, mire para atrás y espere lo peor. Y justo lo que me temía, Stan se encontraba detrás de mí, estaba muy sonrojado, parece que los efectos del alcohol habían desaparecido por completo luego del shock.

-Kyle… yo –"No por favor no digas nada no me rechaces por favor" – Todo lo que dije fue cierto…

-¿Qué?

-Yo de verdad te amo… no quiero que nos separemos nunca, pero si quieres ponerme una orden de restricción de 2km lo aceptare… Sé que tu tal vez no me ames y hiciste y dijiste todo eso por que estabas borracho pero… -Note como estaba por llorar, no soportaba verlo así, me destrozaba

No sabía qué hacer se estaba alejando, así que hice lo que creí más sensato, total no tengo nada que perder… Tome su brazo y le estampe un bezo en sus labios

-Jamás vuelvas a decir que no te amo

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, y me abrazo desesperado

-Jamás pensé que lo dirías…

Desde ese momento yo y Stan empezamos a Salir, muchas cosas surgieron entre ellas confesiones, tal vez muchas cosas sean complicadas pero sé que si estoy con Stan todo saldrá bien…

* * *

**El final me salio algo cursi pero bueno... este fue mi intento de Style espero que les haya gustado... Los review son bienvenidos y adiuu... **


End file.
